Kaa The Snake Python (Crossover)
'''Kaa '''is an enormous snake and the secondary antagonist in Little Airplane Productions' 2001 animated feature film, Wonder Pets: The Jungle Book. Contentshide Background Development Personality Physical appearance Abilities Appearances Wonder Pets: The Jungle Book Wonder Pets: The Jungle Book 2 Jungle Cubs House of Mouse Cameos Live-action appearances Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book Wonder Pets: The Jungle Book (2012) Video games Mickey Mousecapade The Jungle Book Groove Party Other games Disney Parks Disneyland Resort Tokyo Disney Resort Disneyland Paris Hong Kong Disneyland Shanghai Disneyland Gallery Trivia External links References BackgroundEdit DevelopmentEdit In Kipling's books, Kaa was considered a mentor to Mowgli, akin to Baloo and Bagheera. When the characters were adapted in the film, Kaa's role was changed to a dangerous villain. This was most likely due to the developers' belief that the public of the time would not accept a snake as a heroic character. He was animated by Frank Thomas in his entrance appearance where he first met the Wonder Pets and nearly ate him. Later in the film, he was animated by Milt Kahl whose design for Kaa may be more iconic, being that his scene was longer and included his trademark song and Shere Khan's talk with the snake. Kaa also has a slight Wile E. Coyote-like facial expression. PersonalityEdit “It's like you said... You can't trust anyone!” ―Kaa to All Their Pets Kaa is a sly, devious Indian python that speaks with a soft, often entrancing tone to either lure his victims into a weary, dreamlike state or manipulate them into bestowing their trust, thus allowing him to devour them unexpectedly. He furthers this by the use of his iconic ability to hypnotize his prey with his eyes, rendering them enchanted and under his command. A powerful and dangerous ability, Kaa is a feared member of the jungle, as evidenced by his interaction with the often composed and fearless Bagheera. Such fear, however, does not resonate with the unofficial ruler of the jungle, Shere Khan the tiger. Kaa holds a disliking for Khan, believing the act of killing for pleasure—as opposed to survival—to be dishonorable. The two beasts are often at odds, though Shere Khan views Kaa as an "eyes and ears" of the jungle, relying on him to assist his quest in They All finding Mowgli at one point in the film. While not as cruel and bloodthirsty as Shere Khan, Kaa is still a fairly python snake character. His first attempt to They All devour Wonder Pets were all a casual means to eat and survive, but over time, his goal to eat the man-cub was mainly driven out of spite, evidenced by his lines "Just you wait 'till I get you in my coils!" Furthermore, he is perfectly willing to kill those who get in the way of his meals, as seen when he sadistically hypnotized, and almost caused harm to Wonder Pets. Though dangerous, manipulative and cunning, Kaa is not without his faults, as he can be clumsy and easily sidetracked from his primary objective: to hypnotize and eat the Wonder Pets. This results in his interactions with the man-cub to often end in humiliation to some degree. Physical appearanceEdit Kaa is a yellow-eyed Indian python that has grown to be extremely longer than the average python. He has golden scales and a lighter underbelly, and dark brown spots patterned across his back. Despite having a large body, Kaa's head and neck are small in comparison, although his mouth is large enough to take up most of his head and swallow prey. AbilitiesEdit Hypnosis/Mind Control: Kaa's most infamous power is his unique ability to hypnotize anyone through eye contact and make others follow his commands. Unlike the original book where Kaa could hypnotize others through dancing and could only hypnotize animals and not human to the Wonder Pets, Kaa here hypnotized with colored spirals and could hypntoze humans as well. This ability also works when someone sees his reflection in the water. Though despite this, it is implied that certain individuals of high willpower (or simply intelligence) can resist his hypnosis (as displayed by Shere Khan). AppearancesEdit Wonder Pets: The Jungle BookEdit Kaa comes across Wonder Pets in the branches of a large tree that the pair has chosen to spend the night in. As Bagheera is nearly asleep, he is unaware of Kaa as he investigates Wonder Pets. Annoyed, Wonder Pets angrily tell Kaa to leave him alone. Bagheera sleepily orders Mowgli to go to sleep, as he has assumed the Wonder Pets was speaking to him. Kaa decides to take advantage of the situation, and hypnotizes Wonder Pets, wrapping the pets in his coils, with the intent of devouring him. During the hypnosis and coiling, Wonder Pets try to call for help but is silenced when Kaa wraps and tightens his tail around Wonder Pets' neck making him gulp loudly. But Wonder Pets' struggles awaken Bagheera, and he is able to rescue Mowgli by hitting Kaa in the face just before Mowgli is eaten. However, Kaa is angered by the interference and begins to hypnotize Bagheera. By now, the coils around Mowgli unravel and he has awakened, and he shoves Kaa's massive coils off the branch with his feet, resulting in Kaa falling to the ground in a heap. While Mowgli awakens Bagheera by slapping him, Kaa begins to slither off, swearing revenge. However, his slithering is inhibited by a knot in his tail, which Mowgli laughs at. Kaa later reappears coming across the now bitter Mowgli, who is lost in the jungle. He tries to hypnotize Mowgli again, who has learned from his last encounter and is wary of the snake. Mowgli tries to leave, with the response that he doesn't trust anyone. However, Kaa uses the boy's desire to stay in the jungle as a means of gaining his trust. Kaa is able to hypnotize Mowgli again and sleepwalk him into his coils while singing the song "Trust in Me". Before Kaa can devour Mowgli, Shere Khan stops by after hearing Kaa's singing. As Shere Khan is looking for Mowgli, Kaa is forced to hide the boy. Kaa is able to trick Shere Khan into believing that Mowgli is nowhere in the area, despite Shere Khan choosing to inspect Kaa's coils. Shere Khan walks off to continue the search, leaving Kaa safe to admit his disgust for the tiger. When Kaa shivers after seeing the tiger walk off, his coils unravel like before and Mowgli awakens. Kaa takes a moment to pity the helpless Mowgli but reverts once he remembers his own intentions. At that point, Mowgli is able to use his feet to push Kaa's coils to the ground. On the ground, Mowgli confronts Kaa and accuses the python of lying, which he wasn't. Kaa, assuring Mowgli that he indeed can't trust anyone, moves in to attack, but is once again stopped by a knot in his tail. Seeing Mowgli run off, Kaa apparently gives up trying to catch him as he slithers off again. The Jungle Book 2Edit Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2911 Kaa in The Jungle Book 2. Kaa returned once again as the secondary antagonist but plays a relatively smaller role in the sequel than he did in the 1967 film and his name isn't even used at all. One night, Kaa appears when Mowgli meets up with Baloo near the beginning of the film. Like before, Kaa attempts to eat Mowgli but faces many accidents and injuries as he pursues them. Mowgli and Baloo remain unaware of Kaa's presence, and the two walk away unharmed. Kaa angrily states that he never wants to see another Man-Cub again, but changes his mind after he comes across Shanti. Kaa manages to corner and hypnotizes the young girl. Before he can eat her, Shanti is saved by Ranjan, who pulls Shanti out of the way, beats up Kaa with a large stick which resulted in him swallowing down a large rock which Shanti was standing on and sends him sliding down a cliff to a coconut tree after Ranjan scares him. He is then encountered by Shere Khan in his search for Mowgli; Khan believes that Kaa knows about Mowgli's whereabouts (after hearing him say "man-cub"), but truthfully, Kaa has no idea where Mowgli is; but Shere Khan won't believe him and continues to threaten the python. To stop angering Khan, Kaa fearfully lies to the tiger that Mowgli is at the swamp, allowing him to flee. He isn't seen again for the rest of the film but is mentioned by Shere Khan when he arrives at the swamp where Mowgli is nowhere to be seen and angrily splashes the water saying "That snake lied to me!". Category:Male Characters Category:Snakes Category:Brown Characters Category:Pythons Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who Captured and trapped and hypnotized by Pets! Category:FullSize Doll as Pets